Une rencontre de la famille
by calinou41
Summary: Donc ceci n'est pas un Matoine comme j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais un OS sur une vie courante de la vie.


**Salut les gens. Je suis désolé de notre absence sur la fic principale mais en se moment c'est révision pour le brevet blanc. Il y a eu en plus les vacances et c'est difficiles de se voir durant les vacances. Pour l'attend du prochain chapitre sur la fic je vous donne ce petit OS qui n'a rien avoir avec le Matoine.**

4h du matin en plein milieu de la ville de Paris, dans un petit appartement de 120 mètre carré (oui j'ai sais 120m carré en plein cœur de Paris, c'est super cher). Deux hommes se prépare avant de partir. Un d'eux est dans la salle de bain, entrain de prendre une douche et l'autre dans la chambre, vérifiant les valises pour voir si il non rien oublié. Le jeune homme dans la salle de bain se batte avec son affreuse tignasse (si vous ne le connaisse pas tapé son nom sur YouTube car sinon vous allez rien comprendre). L'autre jeune homme, un peu plus jeune d'1an, était assis sur le lit et compté les paires de chaussettes.

« Antoine tu as pensé à mettre les chargeurs ?

Non désolé. Tu peux les mettre dans les valises s'il te plaît mon chaton ?!

Oui aucun problème mais dépêche toi on doit partir dans 30 min.

Je sais. »

30 min plus tard les deux hommes prirent leur bagages et fermèrent la porte de l'appartement de Mathieu (d'une c'est pas Mathieu Sommet et de deux c'est le jeune homme qui était dans la chambre donc logiquement le copain d'Antoine.) Ils arrivèrent à la gare pour prendre l'Eurostar.

2h15min plus tard, Mathieu et Antoine arrivèrent à Londres, car la famille de Mathieu est britannique. Ils prirent le taxi pour arriver jusqu'à la maison de Mathieu. Celui-ci avait une superbe maison de 4 étages d'au moyen 130 mètre carré chaque un. Chaque étages était décoré différemment mais les murs étaient de base blanc avec beaucoup de touches de couleurs. Il y avait même une salle de musique et d'enregistrement au dernier étage (oui donc Mathieu est compositeur, il fait des OST de jeux vidéos et des bandes original pour films/séries. Il est aussi interprète dans un groupe de métal, les Death Animals).

Ils décidèrent de ne pas bouger de la journée et de se reposer.

Le lendemain c'était l'anniversaire de la mère de Mathieu. Ils étaient invité. Math allait revoir ces frères et sœurs mais aussi ces parents et cela le rendit heureux. Antoine lui était beaucoup plus stressé car c'était la première fois qu'il allait voir sa belle famille, de plus il avait peur de faire des fautes en parlant anglais.

Vers 10h ils partirent de chez Mathieu pour aller dans le quartier de Westminster. C'était là que vivait la famille de Mathieu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. C'était le père de Mathieu, James, qui leur ouvrit la porte. Mathieu alla directement voir sa mère, Marta, qui était dan la cuisine pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Dans le salon il y avait ses frères et sœur, (dans l'ordre d'âge) Theodore, Mickael, Lina et Melissa, qui étaient content de le revoir.

Antoine lui était extrêmement nerveux et en plus Mathieu l'avait en peu laissé en arrière. Quand il se rendit compte, il prit Antoine par la main et le présenta à sa famille.

Le repas commença mais Antoine et Mathieu n'était pas à table mais dehors entrain de fumer. Ils s'installèrent à table quelque minute plus tard. Tous dînères tranquillement sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à que le thème de la politique sois aborder mais cette petite dispute serre quand le gâteau arriva. Tous chantèrent « happy birthday to you » et rigolèrent.

Le repas terminait Antoine c'était assis sur le canapé à côté des sœurs de Mathieu. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine avec sa mère et son père pour savoir se qu'il avait pensé de toinou'.

« You know Mathieu it's a good guy but I think he's a bad person for you, say his mum.

Mum, I love him and I live my whole live with him.

It's your choose. »

_« Tu sais Mathieu c'est un bon gars mais je pense qu'il est mauvais pour toi, dit sa mère._

_Maman, je l'aime et je veux vivre ma vie entière avec lui._

_C'est ton choix. »_

Ses parents avait accepté Antoine dans leur famille tout comme les frères et sœurs de Mathieu. Antoine qui avait perdue sa famille quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était gay. Il restait juste sa sœur avec qui il parlait de temps en temps mais maintenant il avait une nouvelle famille. Antoine avait fais son choix il allait accepté la demande Mathieu, qu'il lui avait fais il y a une semaine, il veut vivre avec lui. Il s'en foutait de se qu'aller pensé ses abonnés car il allait devoir changé de décor et en plus il avait décidé de tout leur dire.

Maintenant est-ce que Mathieu et Antoine vive heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ? A vous de voir !

**Une petite review svp. Et je laisse libre cette fic pour la continué ou la réadapter mais en me contactent au moins pour me laisser lire vos création. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
